Sonic Adventures: Sonic Speed
by JayJay Fox
Summary: Two new members are wanting to join the heroes. One has come from the dark side, and the other is unknown. Will these two newbies join up to fight evil or will they help the heroes. This is my first story so please don't be too harsh.


**This is my first story I've written so please take it easy. I _hope_ you find it somewhat interesting. Please **_**review**_** it, not type random words in the box.**

**There is an OC called Breeze that I made up too. **

**Sonic adventures: Sonic Speed**

Edition 1 – The discovery.

10 years after last sonic Episode

Sonic the hedgehog looked up into the dazzling blue sky, covering his eyes from the blinding sunlight. All that surrounded him was sand for miles and miles in every direction and a few buildings scattered around here and there.

"Where is Tails when you really need him?" Sonic whispered to himself while searching the skies for any sudden movement. Sonic turned around in shock as he heard a "BANG!" Tails fell to the ground. Sonic zoomed up to him, panicking.

"Tails! Tails! What happened?! I saw you just fall out of the sk-" He stopped yelling and took a closer look at the motionless figure. It was not Tails. All that lay there was a torn, silky costume in the shape of him.

"But who would do such a thing?" Sonic's question was immediately answered. He heard a familiar evil laugh from behind him. It was Eggman.

Eggman roared with laughter, as he whizzed past on his hovering motorbike to face Sonic.

"Hahahaha! Fooled you again Sonic! Next time I will make a figure of your beloved Amy!" Eggman rode away in the direction of a large silhouetted building way off in the distance.

Some of the dark characters believed that Sonic and Amy didn't get along that well. Up till a few weeks ago, so did a minor (yet still included) part of the heroes. The news was, Sonic and Amy had grown a relationship and decided to get married. Tails, who had been at first confused by this news, decided to marry Cream. She happily accepted, with cheese cheering excitedly over her shoulder. But the weirdest news that nobody could understand, not even Sonic, was that Knuckles had decided to marry as well. But who he decided to marry, no one could believe.

Wave was staring out of the Star ship which was sailing across the sky to meet Eggman at his new base in sand desert. The ship contained Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross, Shadow the hedgehog and of course, Wave. But little did Jet, Storm or Shadow know, Wave was summing up a plan. Surprisingly, the news had not gotten to them yet, which was hard to believe, because things spread quickly amongst them. Wave was considering joining the heroes. She was convinced that they had a better chance of success and a better chance at winning. She also was about to marry Knuckles. She was hoping that Jet, Storm and Shadow would not find out until she could actually join the heroes. If a single mistake was made, her life could end.

The Star ship landed in sand desert outside Eggman's cleverly disguised base. From the sides and the back, it looked like an ordinary, abandoned building. But at the front, everything was completely different. His base had 3 layers of security. First, a sand hill in the east, south and west directions. Assuming the entrance faced north, that left one space empty. It was here that the high-tech security systems were placed. The most difficult thing about Eggman's base was that it didn't face north. In fact, it didn't face any direction. It hardly existed at all.

Eggman's base was invisible to the human, and in this case, the heroes' eye. Anyone trying to infiltrate it would not be able to see it. However, unless you followed a set of instructions, you would _never_ be able to enter.

The instructions had been set by Eggman himself, of course, making them almost impossible even with the instructions. Intelligent as it may seem, it often made at difficult to find the coordinates or get inside. But once you passed all the security systems, the base would appear.

Jet, Storm, Shadow and Wave exited the ship, and wandered around furiously trying to find the first coordinate. All except Wave. She walked around the other side of the Star ship, got on her hover board and flew out of sight. The others were too busy to notice her disappearance. They were trying to get into the base without keeping Eggman waiting too long. They were discussing 'important matters' as said by Eggman from the phone call they received.

Wave flew all the way to where Sonic was sitting on the red sand. She stylishly flipped off her hover board and sat down next to him.

"Hey Sonic," she said kindly.

"Hey" he replied back looking around to make sure she brought no enemies.

"It's okay" she said. "I have officially become a hero now. Where is Tails?"

"Well, I thought he was there," sonic pointed to the dirty costume lying in the dust. "But Eggman used it as a trick to make it look like Tails fell out of the sky." Sonic explained.

"That's kind of mean" Wave agreed. "Oh look. Here comes Tails now!"

Wave was right. Across the sky came a yellow figure at high speed. It was definitely Tails. He landed gently on the ground, hesitating as he looked at Wave, but continued to walk when he looked at Sonic's expression.

"Tails, Wave has officially joined us," Sonic announced.

"Cool. As long as you don't try to kill us because you are secretly working for Eggman as a spy," Tails requested.

"Don't worry. I hate them now," Wave confessed. You could tell by the way she said that that she meant it.

They were interrupted by a sound that was like a lawn mower. 3 figures were coming

closer towards them. They turned out to be Amy, Knuckles and Cream.

"Cream!" yelled Tails.

"Hi Tails," she replied back. They flied off, talking to each other.

"Hey Sonic, wanna come with us?" asked Amy politely.

"You don't have to ask, Amy. Let's go!"

And the two of them skated off into the distance. Wave and Knuckles were left.

"Hey, I've become a hero now," Wave said to Knuckles who instantly replied, "you were already a hero to me." And they to, skated off after everyone else.

**Back at Sonic's house.**

TV: "Newsflash, a new hero has moved into the neighbourhood. Apparently he is very fast, and is able to fly. He wants to meet the heroes, so if you happen to be watching, sonic, go and talk to him. In other news, a railway track near Splash Cany…"

Sonic turned off the TV.

"Speed AND fly?" Sonic asked.

"Apparently. Let's go and see," Tails replied.

When they walked out the front, an icy-blue coloured figure was standing in Sonic's front yard, with a kind expression.

"Hey, are you a hero?"

"What's your name?"

"Are you a good guy?"

"Hey, you guys have a new member on your team. I'm Breeze," he said with welcome.

**Find out more about Breeze in the next edition of Sonic Speed. **


End file.
